


The Winning Hand

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy catches Spike and Clem playing a game of Kitten Poker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Winning Hand  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 245  
>  **Summary:** Buffy catches Spike and Clem playing a game of Kitten Poker.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'the winning hand' on my nekid_spike prompt card [here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/718057.html)

Buffy’s foot tapped loudly on the floor as she stared at the basket in the middle of her kitchen table. “What the hell are you doing, Spike?” 

He quickly grabbed an orange colored kitten before it could fall off the edge of the table. “It’s not what it looks like, pet.”

“Really?”

Clem glanced between Buffy and Spike. “We were just playing a game of Kitten Poker.” He filled in so not helpfully.

Spike groaned out loud as he glared at Clem. While there were a lot of things Buffy could and would forgive him for because of his vampire nature; she drew the line at Kitten Poker.

“Why don’t I just...” Clem stood hastily and began piling the kittens into the large wicker basket. “Spike, we can do this some other...”

“Clem.” Spike snarled through his clenched teeth.

Without another word he quickly left.

 

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief the minute the door clicked shut. She couldn’t help but feel she owed Spike some sort of an apology. After all it wasn’t his fault she couldn’t deal with the kitten part of that particular poker game. She glanced over at him. “I’m sorry I ruined your poker game. You probably had the winning hand and...” 

“Piffle.” Spike quickly interrupted. “You didn’t ruin anything.” He slowly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. “I’ve already gotten the winning hand...” He placed a gentle kiss on her upturned lips. “Right here in my arms.”


End file.
